Seventh Planet
by dragonfang33
Summary: This is a mega-crossover, detaling the adventures of a character, of my own invention, as he battles the Dark Lord Sauron in a number of Anime Worlds. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Seventh Planet p BY Dragonfang33 p Summary: This is a mega-crossover featuring a character of my own creation, and using bits and pieces from Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight, LOTR, Stargate, Gundam Wing, Magic: The Gathering and Gundam UC(None of which I own by the way, except for my MTG character) I would like to start this one out with a nice little character list, with the characters and items from the shows and card games I will be using, PS I will be giving a description of the story with every chapter. PSS Please let me known if I've made any mistakes in this  
  
p Character List  
  
p MTG p Scott "Skater" Walker: (My own character)  
  
p Yu-Gi-Oh p Yugi Mutuo (Yu-Gi-Oh) p Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh) p Tea Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh) p Mia Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh) p Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) p Mokuba Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
p Sailor Moon p Lita Kino (Sailor Moon) p Mina Anio (Sailor Moon)  
  
p Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) p Raye Hino (Sailor Moon) p Amy Anderson (Sailor Moon) p Darien Shieds (Sailor Moon)  
  
p Gundam Wing p Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing) p Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing) p Quatra Rababa Winner (Gundam Wing) p Trowa Barton (Gundam Wing) p Chang Wufei (Gundam Wing)  
  
p LOTR p One Ring p Rings of Power  
  
p Gundam UC p Armuro Ray (Gundam UC) p Bright Noha (Gundam UC) p Sayla Mass (Gundam UC) p Kai Shiden (Gundam UC) p Hayato Kobayashi (Gundam UC) p Fraw Bow (Gundam UC) p Mirai Yashima (Gundam UC)  
  
p Dragonball Z p Goku (Dragonball Z) p Vegeta (Dragonball Z) p Future Trunks (Dragonball Z) p Gohan (Dragonball Z) p Krillin (Dragonball Z) p Piccolo (Dragonball Z)  
  
p Stargate  
  
p The Stargate  
  
p Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight p Parn (Record of Lodoss War) p Deedlit (Record of Lodoss War) p Slain (Record of Lodoss War) p Orsin (Record of Lodoss War) p Shiris (Record of Lodoss War) p Lalia (Record of Lodoss War) p Cecil (Record of Lodoss War) p Maar (Record of Lodoss War) p King Kashu (Record of Lodoss War)  
  
p Villains/Second in Command  
  
p LOTR p Sauron (Mordor) p Saruman (Isengard)  
  
p Sailor Moon p Queen Baryl (Sailor Moon) p Malachite (Sailor Moon)  
  
p Gundam UC p Char Aznable (Principality of Zeon) p Lt. Dorien (Principality of Zeon)  
  
p Gundam Wing p Triez Kushrenada (OZ/Organization of the Zodiac) p Zechs Marques (OZ/White Fang)  
  
p Yu-Gi-Oh p Maximillian Pegasus (Industrial Illusions) p Croquet (Industrial Illusions)  
  
p Record of Lodoss War p Ashram (Record of Lodoss War) p Habb (Record of Lodoss War)  
  
p Dragonball Z p Freeza (Unknown) p Zarbon (Unknown) 


	2. Introduction: Evil Rises, A leader is Bo...

p Introduction:   
  
p Evil Rises, A Leader is born  
  
p Location: Magic: The Gathering Tornament, New York City USA  
  
p Magic: The Gathering, the original trading card game. Most people would say that it's just a game but to Scott "Skater" Walker, Magic was his life. Skater was a brilliant stragiest and owner of the largest collection of M.T.G cards in the world Skater was almost unbeatable when it came to Magic.  
  
p Skater was a handsome young man with thick brown hair and a face that seemed to be no different from anyone else. He always wore the same thing, a black floor length trench coat, black gloves, black combat boots, and an all black wordrobe with a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes.   
  
p Skater was making his way down the road toward his home and didn't notice that someone was creeping up behind him.  
  
p "Congradulations," a low voice said, Skater spun around to catch a glimps of a man dressed in a brown trench coat and a fancy suit.  
  
p "Can I help you?" Skater asked,  
  
p "I understand that you have a love of the game Magic: The Gathering," the man replied,  
  
p "Yes," Skater  
  
p "Thats all I need to know," The man said, as he drew a gun and fired point blank at Skater. A small dart with a pink furry end was sticking out of his trench coat. At first Skater tried to make a run for his house, but his legs felt like jelly, and his surroundings began to spin till finally he passed out.  
  
pLocation: Area 51 Nevada  
  
p A blinding white light seemed to surround Skater as he slowly began to regain concisness. When he awoke Skater found himself in a large white room surrounded by men and women in dressed in green uniforms.  
  
p "Col.," one of the doctors said, "the subject is awake." A man dressed in an army officer's dress uniform entered the room through a door on the far right hand side of the room.  
  
p "So this is the boy," the man said  
  
p "My name's Scott but everyone calls me Skater," Skater replied, rubbing his head.  
  
p "Ah yes Skater Walker, the famous gammer," The officer said, "permit me to introduce myself Col. Jack Saulk, Commindant of Area 51, and head of the Stargate research poject." Skater looked at the man like he was nuts.  
  
p "Excuse me," Skater asked, "What did you just say Col.?"   
  
p "It may be easier," The Col. replied, "to show you then to tell you." The Col. held his hand out and helped Skater off the bed, where he had been tied to.  
  
p Area 51, the very site where all sorts of strange activities had been noted from Aliens to Top Secret Aircraft, was not a very large base, covering only about 3 square miles, and had little if anything on the surface except a large hanger that looked like any other hanger on anyother base. But, go benith that and you will find a multilayered super instilation. A total of 30 different levels, ranging from guard barracks to sciance labs ran beneth the surface and each level was conected with either a elevator or a tram.  
  
p It took the Col. over 2 hours to show Skater around the massive instillation. But the coup de gra was on Level 30. Jack led Skater into a large room full of all kinds of fancy equipment, ranging from computers to radars, scattered about. But it was the structure in the center that cought Skater's eye. It was a large circle shaped divice sitting on a large black support. The circle itself was a large black circle with a number of strange symbols carved around it.  
  
p "Say hello to the Stargate," Col. Saulk said, "Recently transfered here from NORAD due to a security breech." Skater looked over the machine recognizing the name from the movie of the same name.  
  
p "You've got to be kidding," Skater said, but when he saw the look on Saulk's face he knew he wasn't kidding.  
  
p "Indeed," Saulk said, sternly, "this is the one and only Stargate, but unfortinantly the movie people got the it wrong."  
  
p "What do you mean by that?" Skater asked, courosly.   
  
p "This Stargate does more then just transport you to a different world, it transport anyone to an alternate dimension from our own." Saulk replied  
  
p "And," Skater asked, again, "What does this have to do with me?"   
  
p "At 0500 hours, on July 23 2003," Saulk began as the monitor changed to the image of a probe just before it was struck by a large wave of blue energy, "we detected an large energy blast from the Solarus system on the fringe of the Milky way destroyed an Area 51 probe in that area. We've been able to pinpoint the location of the blast to a large planet located in the center of the system. But, that's not all."  
  
p "What does that mean?" Skater asked confused,   
  
p "We don't know," Saulk replied, "But before the probe was destroyed it detected numerous Stargates opening on that planet."  
  
p "And what does this have to do with me?" Skater asked.  
  
p "Quite simple," Saulk replied, and lead Skater over to a large white table near the far wall. On this table were three items,a clear crystal, a silver sword, and a large stone covered in hyrogliphics.   
  
p "While we were excavating a number of Roman and Greek ruins in Europe we came across this," Saulk said, pointing to the objects, "From what we've been able to decipher from the stone it tells the legend of Sauron the Great, Lord of Mordor and of the alliance of heros who defeated him in the 4th century BC." Those names struck a courd in the back of Skater's head.  
  
p "Those names," Skater said, "They were the same used by Tolkin in the Lord of the Rings."  
  
p "Well it seems, " Saulk replied, "That the Lord of the Rings isn't fantasy anymore," he paused to catch his breath, "But, according to the legend this Sauron enlisted the aid of evil creatures from beyond the world using the Stargate. For centuries he ravaged the Earth using the Twenty Rings of Power till he was defeated by a band of heros from beyond," he pointed to the sword and stone, "the hyrogliphics tell us that the leader of this band used these very weapons, a crystal to summon any creature he wished, and a sword to vanquish his foes."  
  
p "Now," Skater said, "I think I know what you want me to do and the answer is NO."  
  
p "And pray tell why do you say that?" Saulk asked  
  
p "Look I'm just a kid," Skater replied, "I just graduated High School a few days ago,and I'm going on to college."  
  
p "And you know more about sorcery, magic, and fantasy then anyone on this base," Saulk said, "now I want to show you something." He picked up the stone and placed it in Skater's hand. A blinding light flashed for about a second and when it cleared the jewel was lodged deeply into Skater's right hand. Try as he might Skater was unable to remove it.  
  
p "Get this thing out," Skater shouted, his voice echoing through out the room.   
  
p "There is only one way to remove that crystal son," Saulk said, "defeate Sauron's forces."   
  
p "And how pray tell am I suppose to do that," Skater asked, "with just a sword and a crystal?" Col. Saulk reached into Skater's jacket pocket and pulled out his charshed Magic: The Gathering deck, the very one he had won the tornament with.   
  
p "With these," Saulk replied, holding up the 60 card deck.  
  
p "You've got to be kidding," Skater said, still trying to pry the jewel from his hand.  
  
p "No," Saulk replied, "I'm not, part of our research has concluded that this gem can bring to life any inament object that is placed in it. Or in this case it can bring to life the monsters, lands, and magic on these cards."   
  
p "And how do I get all of my Magic cards into a little crystal?" Skater asked, angrilly.  
  
p "Just say what you want to put into it," Saulk replied  
  
p "Okay," Skater said, "But if all my cards are destroyed you guys will be paying for them," Skater held his hand out and shouted, "All of my Magic: The Gathering trading cards." At first the crystal glowed a little then suddenly a vilolent vortex of wind flowing into the crystal and in it were thousands of trading cards. In a short 5 seconds over 7000 cards had been transfered form Skater's boxes into his hand.  
  
p "I think," Skater said looking at his hand, "I understand now, I'll take the job."   
  
p "Excellent," Saulk said, while the two continued their conversation, they were unawhere that just above them on a cat walk, they were being watched. A bat hung from the rafters in the roof and was transmitting the images it saw into the depths of space.  
  
p Location: Fortress Beld, New Mordor, The Seveth Planet   
  
p The room where the council was meeting was a large room with no features visible in the total darkness, with the exception of the large table in the center and in the center of that table was a large glowing circle and in that circle were the images of what was accuring in Area 51.  
  
p "So the Earth Humans have found the one," A pink skinned lizard like creature said.  
  
p "I say we deal with them now while we still hold the upper hand." A gray skinned woman, in a purple sleeveless dress added  
  
p "On the contrary Baryl," A silver haired well dressed gentelman to her right said, "this one doesn't look all that tough."  
  
p "Shut up Pegasus," Baryl said slamming the end of her staff on the floor.  
  
p "And that will be quite enough out of you two," A well spoken gentelman in blue, with a cape over his shoulder said. Suddenly the door flew open, and standing in the door way was a man with a gaze like ice. He was a tall man in silver armor, with a number of spikes emerging from the shoulders, a large red cape flowed from his back. His helmet was a mess of grooves and scales, on his right hand he wore a plain gold ring with a series of ruins running the full length of the band. This was Sauron. When he entered the room all the people gathered at the table stood.  
  
p "So," Sauron said, his voice echoing across the room, "The Humans on Earth have chosen the one who will defy me," he turned to the pink skinned creature, "Freeza tell me have Ashram, Saruman, and Char returned from the Northern provences with the 3rd Ring?"  
  
p "No Lord Sauron," Freeza replied.  
  
p "Thank you," Sauron said, he turned to look at the screen, and saw the young man who was chosen to challenge him.  
  
p "Can we track him?" Sauron asked Pegasus  
  
p "No sire," Pegasus replied, standing, "But my Millenium Eye can tell us where he's heading," He moved the hair covering his left eye to revel that his whole left eye was infact made of solid gold.  
  
p "Track him," Sauron ordered.   
  
p "It appears that he's going into my dimension," Pegasus said, blowin on his nails, "stand aside ladies as I show you how to beat this amature leader."  
  
p "Take warning Pegasus," Sauron said, "should you fail the punishment will be severe."   
  
p "Don't worry," Pegasus replied, "I have a plan all figured out, for I know who the chosin ones are from my world." with that he walked out the door laughing.  
  
p "That one eyed clown makes me so angry," Baryl said  
  
p "Silence Queen Baryl," Saruon shouted, "We must now turn our attention to more important buisness: Finding the remaining Rings of Power."  
  
p Location: Area 51, Stargate Room  
  
p "Good luck son," Saulk said, as the sound of the Stargate activating filled the room.   
  
p "I just hope I make it back in one peice." Skater said, as Saulk handed him the sword and a special black watch.  
  
p "This watch," Saulk said will enable us to talk with you while you're in another dimension, but remember that it will not work while you're in the Stargate."  
  
p "Thanks," Skater said, as he tied the sword to his belt, and put the watch on his wrist. Skater then turned to the massive gate, which was now casting a blue glow upon the entire room. The circle now seemed to be pure water. Skater silently prayed as he made his way down the catwalk, his boots clanking against the steel. When Skater reached the gate he placed his hand on the watery substance in the center of the circle, which vibrated as he touched it. Summening up all his strength, Skater steped threw the Stargate into a blinding white light. A few seconds later he was moving faster then the speed of light and the tunnel he was now in began to change color the further along he went. The tunnel seemed to end almost as soon as it began in a black void, Skater had passed out. 


End file.
